


In the Moment

by TCRegan



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Mass Effect
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCRegan/pseuds/TCRegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian's father stuck him on the Citadel to try to keep him out of trouble. Unfortunately a change of scenery does nothing to waylay Dorian's rather rebellious tendencies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I think this takes place sometime during Mass Effect 3, though no spoilers at all for either game really.
> 
> While I've written a billion and one Dragon Age fics, this is my first foray into anything to do with Mass Effect. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks, and enjoy!

"What are you looking at?"

Dorian glanced at his best friend, Felix, and smirked before turning back to the very attractive man who caught his eye. "Sitting at the cafe, all alone or waiting for a date?"

Felix, who was as Dorian would have put it, 'painfully straight,' glanced over the occupants of Apollo's Cafe. "Which one?"

"Ugh," Dorian sighed. "The tall, dark and mysterious one who's sitting alone. Literally the best looking man in the vicinity aside from yours truly."

Felix rolled his eyes but glanced out once again. He saw the man in question. "Major Alenko?"

"Ooh, do you know him? Perhaps you could introduce us."

"Dorian, _everyone_ knows him. The second human Spectre? And you're heading into galactic politics?"

Dorian waved a hand as if politics, either of Earth or interstellar, were completely beneath him. "Is he single?"

"How should I know?"

"Well since you know his name and history, I expected you knew his dating status as well."

Felix sighed and accessed the nearest extranet terminal, knowing that Dorian was going to pursue Alenko no matter what. Unless of course it was on record that he was married. Thankfully his friend's almost insatiable sexual appetite did not seem to lead him into homewrecking. "Most of his files are classified. He's currently on shore leave. His ship is grounded for repairs at the moment. He's not married-"

"Perfect."

"Dorian, wait!"

But Dorian was already heading down the steps toward the cafe.

-

Dorian smiled as he approached the table. "Waiting for someone?" he asked, gesturing to the chair opposite Kaidan. Up close, he was even more handsome. Strong jaw, dark eyes, the dusting of a five o'clock shadow. His hair was even neatly combed and coiffed, a definite point his favor. Dorian knew of, and had slept with, many soldiers types since coming to the Citadel. Most of them either kept their hair short so they didn't have to deal with it, or they simply didn't bother with grooming.

Kaidan looked up, at a loss for words. "I…" He glanced at his watch, then frowned before his gaze slid to somewhere behind Dorian, then fixed on him. "I don't suppose I am, no."

"May I sit?" But before Kaidan could agree or not, Dorian dropped elegantly into the chair, crossing his legs. "Now, who would stand up a handsome soldier like you?"

"Oh it's not like that," Kaidan hastened to say. "Just a friend. She probably got caught up in something or another."

"Shame. I would've made time if it meant I could spend it staring at you," Dorian said, and leaned forward, elbow resting on the tabletop.

An asari waitress chose that moment to interrupt, placing a coffee in front of Kaidan with a congenial, "Here you are," before looking at Dorian.

"No thank you," Dorian said, flashing her a smile before she could even ask. "I don't plan to be here long."

She smiled cordially before heading to her next table. 

Dorian traced an index finger along his moustache, then his lips before letting it tap against his chin thoughtfully. "How long have you been on the Citadel? I assume this isn't your first time here."

Kaidan cleared his throat, shifting a little. His eyes darted from his coffee, to Dorian, to the rest of the Presidium. "We docked this morning for shore leave. It's… no, it's not my first time."

"Nor mine," Dorian purred, enjoying the blush that crept up Kaidan's neck into his cheeks. "Why don't you let me pay for that poor excuse for a coffee, then you come back with me to my flat and I make you something worthy of the name? I have the most exotic flavors."

It was a good line, he thought, spur of the moment, and sure to work. After all, he was fairly sure something like that would work on _him_ if someone as attractive as himself had said it. Though finding someone with that qualification was almost impossible, Kaidan did come close. However, Kaidan didn't immediately take the bait.

"I'm flattered, really, but I just don't-"

Dorian lightly ghosted his fingertips along Kaidan's thumb, gently turning his hand over, palm up. "Don't what? Don't get hit on by good-looking strangers? I find that very hard to believe, Major."

Kaidan opened his mouth to speak, then closed it, then licked his lips as Dorian's fingertips inched inside the sleeve of his leather jacket, nails scraping over his wrist. "No, I just… I'm not the kind of person who steps into things like this lightly."

"Oh?" But Dorian could feel his pulse, a definite interest by his heartrate. If Kaidan truly didn't want this, then he wouldn't push. After all, he preferred his partners willing and enthusiastic. But he would be damned if he wasn't going to try to hook this one. He uncrossed his legs and leaned forward, fingertips sliding back down Kaidan's palm, over his own fingers, then back up again. "I suppose I can understand that. But life for humans is awfully short in comparison, don't you think? Why not make the most of it while you can? After all, you'll never know what tomorrow might bring."

 _There it is,_ Dorian thought, as something flickered in Kaidan's gaze. He looked down at his untouched coffee, then to Dorian's hand, fingertips lightly curled against his own.

"Yeah. All right."

Dorian stood, reaching in his pocket to pay for the coffee, when Kaidan waved him off. He opened his omni-tool and transferred a few credits before look to Dorian, eyebrows raised, expression slightly anxious. Dorian took him loosely by the hand and pulled him away from the cafe. As they headed up the stairs that would take them to the elevator toward his apartment, Dorian caught Felix's eye and winked. His friend merely shook his head, but smiled.

-

The apartment door slid shut, a chime indicating that it was locked. Normally this would be when Dorian jumped his companion for the evening, pressing them against the door, and they would be half-naked before reaching the bedroom, entirely naked before falling into bed. But something told him that Kaidan would run if he tried that.

"Is there anything you need, sir?" came an electronic voice.

"Privacy for the evening, Wadsworth," Dorian said, slightly annoyed. The VI his father had installed had a habit of spying on him. It took some tinkering and paying someone he met down in the Wards to force the VI to respond to him, not his father's preprogrammed orders. But it was entirely worth it not to have his father knowing every second of his business. "Do you want a drink?" he asked Kaidan. "Take your jacket off. Get comfortable." He gestured to the couch before crossing the living room into the kitchen. 

The apartment was tiny compared to his father's estate on Earth and several other homes he owned across the galaxy. But the Citadel, as Halward Pavus said, was really the best place for him right now. Dorian knew that meant he was more trouble than he was worth. His father's place in politics on Earth - which he'd shown no interest in - was too precarious to have someone like Dorian there to cause scandals. After six months, Felix showed up, no doubt to keep an eye on him as requested by his _own_ father. Dorian entertained himself not by taking classes or learning the arts, but by frequenting seedy bars and bedding as many men as he could while he had this freedom. Once his father figured out a way to control him or imprison him in their home on Earth, this life would be over. Still, he kept to his allowance and didn't get too drunk in public, avoided showing up on the news, and he and his father lived in mutual animosity and relative ignorance of one another.

"Wine, or something stronger?" Dorian asked, as Kaidan settled cautiously on the couch. "Stronger, I think." He poured two glasses of an amber liquid, the name of which was completely unpronounceable to him. It burned going down but had a very fizzy, very smooth aftertaste. Bringing both glasses and the bottle into the living room, he sat the latter on the coffee table and handed one of the glasses to Kaidan.

"Thank you."

"So polite," Dorian noted, sitting next to him, leaning against the back of the couch. "Do you get complimented regularly? I should think you would, considering how undeniably attractive you are."

Kaidan coughed, mid-sip. "You uh, you're not so bad yourself."

"No, I'm not," Dorian said, smirking. He took his drink in two long swallows, liking the way Kaidan watched him. "Do you like to watch?" he asked.

"Huh?"

Dorian placed his glass on the table, then leaned down, pulling off his shoes and socks, and tossed them aside. "Do you like to watch? Or are you more of a hands on type of person?" He reached out slowly, laying a hand on Kaidan's shoulder, able to see and feel the muscle now that the leather jacket was gone. He wore a t-shirt with the Alliance logo on it, faded with age.

"I've never watched."

"No? I find that very hard to believe." Dorian stood, pressing a button underneath the coffee table's surface. It sank into a hole in the floor, then covered up just as quickly. "Never been to Purgatory? The asari there are a credit a dozen. Or do you prefer something more human? A little more… masculine?" As he spoke, the faint beat of music floated through the apartment. He started to slowly move his hips, knowing Kaidan's eyes would be glued to him while he danced. As much as he loved a quick fuck, the challenge of a slow seduction was something he couldn't pass up.

"Oh, shit," Kaidan muttered softly.

Dorian smirked, unlacing his fingerless gloves first, tossing them aside. Kaidan's drink sat forgotten in his hand as he watched Dorian slowly strip, inching the fabric of his shirt up to reveal his flat stomach before covering it again. He turned, bending over slightly, hands running over the tight leather pants, stopping on his hips. It was an easy, fluid motion to remove his shirt and he turned around again to face Kaidan. Kaidan's eyes, as Dorian knew they would be, were on the small golden rings that adorned his nipples. Most of his lovers got off on seeing them, and Dorian got off when they pulled on them. Which he did now, tugging gently, letting Kaidan know it was all right if he wanted to play.

He closed the gap between them, hips still gyrating as he straddled one of Kaidan's knees. "Do you want to touch me?" he asked, his voice silky as he bent low, but didn't quite touch him.

Kaidan swallowed hard and nodded. Dorian picked up Kaidan's half-full glass, knocked back the drink, and tossed it aside. Warm hands were on his sides, sliding up, and Dorian straddled him easily, kneeling on the couch.

"You're overdressed. But then, so am I," Dorian said with a smile. He took Kaidan's hands, which were hesitating on his stomach, and moved them up to his nipples before leaning in to whisper in his ear, "I like it rough."

There was an exhale of warm breath across his shoulder that gave him goose bumps, and he moaned as Kaidan tugged on the rings.

"Fuck. More," he demanded, then carefully bit Kaidan's earlobe.

Kaidan did it again, and Dorian was hard pressed not to grind his erection against Kaidan's. He didn't want to send him running, after all. One hand moved from a nipple up to his cheek, and Dorian allowed Kaidan to guide him into a kiss. And _holy hell_ could that man kiss. Dorian groaned involuntarily into his mouth, surprised at the straightforwardness. While he didn't care who topped most of the time when he brought men back to his apartment, there was an undeniable need to be fucked by Kaidan. He wondered if Kaidan would be willing to tie him down first, and thought about the leather straps in his bottom dresser drawer. Another tug on his nipple ring brought him back to the present.

"When I saw you," Dorian breathed as they parted, "I knew I had to-" His words were swallowed by a demanding kiss, and he shut up at once.

For all his shyness in the cafe, behind closed doors, Kaidan seemed to know what he wanted. Dorian pulled at his shirt, wanting to feel hot skin against his own. Kaidan grabbed the neck with one hand and tugged it over his head, ruffling his hair before kissing him again, tongue pushing eagerly inside Dorian's mouth. It was very apparent to Dorian then that he was no longer in charge of this seduction. Kaidan pushed him over onto the couch, a moment of awkward rearranging, and Dorian felt Kaidan's hard cock through his jeans. He thrust up, grinding shamelessly, wanting it inside him. He knew this couldn't be Kaidan's first time, not with a technique like this. Hot lips moved from his own down to his neck and he cried out as Kaidan bit him hard.

"Too hard?" Kaidan asked, then apologetically licked the bite.

"No, definitely not," Dorian said, breathless and aching. "I won't break. I promise. I'll tell you… don't stop."

Kaidan lowered his head again, another bite this time closer to his collar bone. Dorian held onto his arm with one hand, fingers of the other running through Kaidan's hair, nails scratching at the scalp. Kaidan's mouth found one of the golden rings and he tugged it with his teeth before sucking hard. Dorian pressed Kaidan's head down demandingly, panting quietly, nerves aflame with arousal.

"Do it again and you can fuck me any way you want."

"What's your favorite position?" Kaidan asked, before moving to the other and giving it the same treatment.

Dorian gasped, which faded into a wanton moan. "Don't really care. So long as it's good."

Kaidan kissed down his midline, stopping only to unbutton his pants. "Doggy style?"

Dorian watched the leather fabric part. "So boring," he said. "But if you want it."

Kaidan raised an eyebrow. "Boring?"

Dorian lifted his hips, watching Kaidan's pleased expression as he looked at Dorian's silk-clad erection. "It's the missionary style of gay men. Surely someone of your calibre can come up with something better than that."

"We'll see," Kaidan said, tossing his pants aside. He reached down, running his fingers over Dorian's erection.

Dorian lifted his hips again, seeking more. He leaned up on his elbows and looked up at Kaidan. "You're overdressed again."

Kaidan chuckled and took a moment to remove his boots, socks, and undid the button to his jeans.

Dorian sat up. "Wait."

He smirked when Kaidan let his hands drop, and slowly unzipped his jeans, parting the fabric. White cotton boxers greeted him. _How very military,_ Dorian thought. Though the idea only fueled his arousal. He pushed both to Kaidan's thighs, and without preamble, took his cock into his mouth. Kaidan, not expecting the forwardness, grabbed Dorian's shoulders for balance, a surprised, "Oh shit!" escaping his lips. Dorian's laugh was muffled, and he took one of Kaidan's hands, putting it on the back of his head, and looked up at him.

"God damn, you're gorgeous," Kaidan whispered.

Dorian preened at the compliment, took a breath through his nose, and slowly pulled Kaidan's length into his mouth and down his throat. He missed the exact words that Kaidan cried out, or maybe it was just noise, and focused on what he was doing. He'd turned blowing other men into an art form, ever since he realized he loved the feel and taste of a cock in his mouth. It was second only to having one up inside him, and he wriggled a little impatiently in anticipation. Most men were good for at least twice a night, but he didn't want to end their fun too soon.

A second hand joined the first on his head. "Is it okay if I…"

Dorian pulled back, tongue flicking at the tip of Kaidan's cock before saying, "Fuck my mouth?" He leered. "So long as you fuck my ass later, I don't care. The harder the better." He was careful to keep his teeth out of the way as Kaidan pulled his head forward.

It was tentative at first. Kaidan was obviously unsure of hurting him or treating him roughly. Dorian shoved his jeans and boxers down to pool at his ankles, and reached between his legs, cupping his sac. That seemed to be all the initiative Kaidan needed. He stepped out of the rest of his clothing and gripped Dorian's hair. Dorian moaned as Kaidan thrust, letting himself be used. He tried to swallow but it was useless, and instead concentrated on how it made him feel. He dropped his hands from Kaidan's body, rubbing himself eagerly through his underwear. Another thrust, then another, and Kaidan gasped, slowing the movement of his hips. Dorian pulled back, wiping his mouth.

"Didn't want to finish?" Dorian asked. "Because if you're going to do it on my face-"

Kaidan leaned down suddenly and kissed him. It was unexpected, especially after a blowjob, finish or no. But Dorian wasn't going to complain, letting Kaidan push him back to lay on the couch. Their hips met, groins pressed together, a scrap of silk between them. Dorian whimpered, not understanding the gentleness, the slow, soft kiss against his swollen lips.

"I want you," Kaidan whispered in his ear. "I want to finish inside you."

Dorian didn't think he'd ever hear a line that could make him blush. While some of his partners did what Kaidan was asking for – often without asking – the feeling was somewhat unpleasant. But the way Kaidan said it made Dorian _want_ it. "Couch or bed?"

"How far's the bed?" Kaidan asked, running a hand up his stomach, stopping to pinch his nipple before tugging on the ring again.

"Behind the kitchen."

Kaidan was off him quickly, pulling him across the living room. Dorian shed his underwear, stepping out of them as his feet hit the cold tile of the kitchen before the carpeted bedroom floor. The privacy shade was drawn, thankfully. As much as he enjoyed showing off for the neighbors, something in him wanted this to be a private performance. Kaidan pulled him close, kissing him sweetly, one hand on the back of his head, the other sliding down to grip his ass. Dorian moaned as Kaidan pressed up against him, their erections sliding together too briefly.

"Lubrication?" Kaidan asked, breathless when they parted.

"Top drawer."

"Get in bed."

"On my knees?" Dorian asked, hopeful that the answer was no, but knowing he'd take any position just to have Kaidan fuck him.

"Yes."

There was a twinge of disappointment, but Dorian got in bed on his hands and knees, and waited. The drawer opened and Kaidan pulled out a silver tube.

"Drop your shoulders," Kaidan ordered.

The disappointment returned, but Dorian listened, pulling the pillow close. As much as he enjoyed it rough, he did always hope that his lovers wouldn't mind face to face. Kaidan's fingers were slick and warm as they prepared him, and Dorian pushed away the negative thoughts. He'd picked Kaidan after all. Strong, handsome, and a damn good kisser. If he fucked even half as good as he kissed, it would be a good night, regardless of positions. He took a breath, bracing himself for the slight burn and discomfort of a cock in his ass.

"Lower your hips. Lay down properly."

Confused, but terribly horny, Dorian did as he was told, adjusting his erection so it was slightly more comfortable, pinned between the sheets and his stomach. "I don't-" he looked back, and Kaidan smiled at him. Not a smirk, but a warm reassurance. Then he winked.

Dorian let his head drop as Kaidan parted him, then groaned as he pressed slowly inside. He wasn't any larger than average, but the position made him feel that way. Dorian took a breath and held it, then released when he felt a fluttering kiss against his cheek.

"Is it good?" Kaidan whispered, sliding a hand between Dorian's chest and the mattress. His fingers found a nipple and twisted the ring, causing a zing of pleasure from the spot straight to his groin.

"Fuck!" Dorian swore, muffled by the pillow. He bit it, breathing hard. "Yes, yes, it's bloody good. Fuck me."

Kaidan started slowly, easing Dorian into the pace. Dorian felt the sweat on their skin, the feeling of Kaidan's chest against his back, his breath on his neck. He'd never had anyone fuck him this way before. It was always on his knees or his back, or bent over the couch. This new feeling of intimacy made him light-headed and dizzy.

"Can I make it better?" Kaidan murmured against his ear.

"Yes," Dorian replied at once. As if he could even think about denying Kaidan anything right now.

They shifted, lying on their left side, legs tangled together. Kaidan leaned up on his elbow, his free hand moving down to grip Dorian's erection. Dorian moaned softly, the dual sensation of being slow-fucked and jerked off overwhelming. And then when he thought it couldn't get any better, a tingling buzz flooded his every nerve.

"Oh… oh god," Dorian gasped. The feeling disappeared, and then a second later came back full force. "Kaidan, ohhh…"

"Never had a biotic do this for you?" Kaidan chuckled. He sped up, timing his thrusts with his hand.

"N-no," Dorian managed, as another flooding wave of pure pleasure washed through him, skin tingling. He felt his muscles tighten, and tried to calm down before he came too soon. "I might...I… Better slow down."

"I want to see you come, though," Kaidan said. "Bet you look even more gorgeous."

Dorian wrapped an arm around Kaidan's head, pulling him in for an awkward, slightly uncomfortable kiss. Electricity, sudden and warm, rushed through him once more, and he thrust forward, then back. Kaidan's own thrusts quickened to match his pace. Dorian gripped onto him, wordless moans and frenzied panting filling the room as Kaidan fucked him harder. One more buzz of energy through his body, centering on his cock and nipple rings, and Dorian couldn't hold back anymore. He felt his entire body tense as he orgasmed, crying out loud enough that he was sure the neighbors down the street must've heard him. He kept his eyes shut, relaxing bonelessly as Kaidan continued to thrust. He wasn't far behind, a quiet, whimpering moan and a rush of warm, sticky fluid signaling his release. 

Exhausted, Dorian found he didn't care if he didn't wash up. Let it dry. He would deal with it in the morning. Face half-buried in the pillow, he only was vaguely aware that Kaidan pulled away because the room became suddenly chilly. He thought he heard the sound of running water, and shivered when a soft washcloth came in contact with his skin.

"Wha…" he managed, barely lifting up to look.

"You like what you like," Kaidan said. "But no one likes it when it's dried and gross."

Dorian heard his own noises of contentment as Kaidan cleaned him up first, then the sheets. There was the sound of more running water, the toilet flushing, and then the warmth was back, Kaidan cuddled against him.

"Was good," Dorian yawned. Though 'good' hardly covered it. "Marvelous."

Kaidan chuckled. "Yeah. It was pretty good." There was a long stretch of silence. "Hey, um. What's your name?"

Dorian exhaled sharply, an amused noise. "Dorian," he said, shifting, turning in Kaidan's arms. "S'only fair, since I know yours."

"I guess a lot of people do," Kaidan said, sounding slightly despondent.

Dorian yawned. "I didn't. Had to ask my friend. Thought I was stupid for wanting to sleep with you."

"You… didn't know who I was?"

"Still don't. Well, vaguely," Dorian admitted. "I'm highly sheltered. Father's issues. Don't want to talk about that post-coitus. I saw a sexy soldier on shore leave and thought, 'Yes, please and thank you,' and the rest you know. Why?"

"Nah, no reason," Kaidan said, and kissed him gently. "...Thanks."

"Hah. No," Dorian slurred with contented lethargy, "no, no, Major. Thank _you_."

Kaidan's quiet laugh was the last thing he heard before he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Direct sequel here: [After the Fact](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4539198)


End file.
